


friends.

by ultsmrk



Series: — reader fics; [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best friends fall in love uwu, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Motel stuff, plus tattoo johnny yall, tw for mention of abuse, tw for mention of suicide, tw for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: On a cold, dark night, you run away from home with your best friend.





	friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a LONG time coming. Brewed from a past idea I once discussed with my best friend Tyler, this fic is technically for him but also for any other readers. As I upload this, it's past midnight on a Saturday and I'm exhausted, but this was fucking worth it.
> 
> Enjoy, babes!
> 
> \- Bunny

A message comes through on your phone, the pinging notification erecting a smile on your lips as you read the message.

 

_ I’m outside. Hurry down x _

 

Grabbing your bag, packed to the brim with necessities, you walk over to your bay window that leads down the street. Looking out into the darkness, you see the familiar black 1970 Mustang waiting outside, and the shadow inside the car waves at you. Chuckling softly, you push open the window and climb out, carefully climbing down to the ground, duffel bag on your slim shoulders.

 

Jogging to the car, you open up the door and throw your bag in the back. Climbing into the car and shutting the door, you let out a breath before looking into the dark eyes of your best friend, Johnny Seo.

 

“Let’s go.” You mutter. “I don’t wanna spend another second near this hellhole.”

 

“Noted.” Johnny answers, putting the car into gear and driving off into the night. You watch the place you once called home get smaller in the wing mirror, and, you breathe a sigh of relief as you see the house finally disappear over the horizon. 

 

Spying the cigarette in the ashtray, you lean forward and take it in your shaking fingers. Taking the lighter that sit next to it, you place the cig between your lips and take a long drag as you light it.

 

“Uh.” Johnny interrupts, the metal on his lip glinting in the moonlight as you side-eyes you. “That was mine.”

 

“I’m sorry-” You gasp, taking the cigarette from your lips. Johnny stops you, waving a hand at you loosely.

 

“It’s fine. You take it - you need it more. Just get me another from the pack.” Johnny nods his head towards where the open cigarette carton sits on the dashboard. Holding your cig between your fingers, you nimbly take another with your spare hand and place it in your mouth to light it up. Once lit, you take a sneaky drag - which Johnny chuckles at, shaking his head alongside - before passing the cigarette to him.

 

“Thanks, darling.” He drawls, taking the cigarette from you and placing it between his lips, one hand gliding on the steering wheel. You watch him take a long drag, watching how the smoke escapes from him so effortlessly. The light from the moon lights up his figure perfectly; dark hair styled messily. A cleft note inked permanently on his neck, a rose etched on his right arm. A lip ring glistening as it clings to his bottom lip, another hangs from his septum. 

 

He was your best friend, your rock through everything. Had he not been there that night, when your dad first stumbled in drunk and threatened to beat you black and blue for no reason other than something that wasn’t your fault; had he not been there for you when you were admitted to hospital after slicing yourself so deep after your father had done something you couldn’t bear to repeat without sobbing. 

 

Had he not promised to get you out. Had he not picked you up tonight. Had he not been there; you would have ended it all without a second thought. 

 

The thought of all he had done for you brings a small tear to your eye. Looking away, you lift up a hand to wipe the tear. Johnny spies you and frowns slightly, before placing a hand on top of yours, giving it a small squeeze as he offers a smile.

 

“Hey.” His voice is soft and smooth; a comfort. “It’s okay. You’re out.  _ We’re  _ out.”

 

You nod as you swallow back tears, lifting the cigarette to your lips to take another long drag. You let the nicotine numb your senses as you stare out of the window, blankly watching the cityscape pass you by to the low tune of your favourite band. You were tired, you just wanted a warm bed away from your father for the night; away from the hell you were living in. You wanted  _ something  _ to ease your pounding heart. 

 

After what feels like an eternity, the car pulls into a parking lot. You wake up from the sleep you didn’t know you were taking. Looking out of the window, you see the neon signs of a motel, your salvation in the middle of nowhere. Johnny reaches into the backseat, pulling out your bags and getting out of the car. He walks around the car to your side, holding both bags in one hand as he opens your door and takes your hand, helping you out.

 

“We’ll stay here for tonight.” Johnny says, shutting the car door and locking it. Placing a hand on your back, he guides you toward the small building where the neon signs beckon you forward. “Then tomorrow, we’ll get back on the road and head towards LA. A friend of mine promised us a place.”

 

You both enter the building, the soft hum of country music easing you slightly as you look towards the counter. A red-haired man stares at you, blinking at you as if he’s trying to decode you. You look away, grasping at your wrist as Johnny squeezes your shoulders reassuringly. He walks up to the counter, resting against it.

 

“We’d like a room for tonight, please.”

 

“Single or double?” The clerk asks, staring between you and Johnny. 

 

“Single, please.”

 

The clerk nods. “40 dollars. Upfront.”

 

Johnny nods, pulling out his wallet to which he then hands the clerk a crumpled note. The clerk takes it, snatching it from his hands and putting it in a tupperware box. He then slides a book and a pen over to Johnny. 

 

“Name, please. I need to see ID too.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Johnny says, signing his name in the ledger. He then gets his wallet out again, showing the clerk his license. The clerk looks over his license for a second before he nods. Reaching to his left side, he pulls a key off the many key hooks.

 

“Room 28. Just go out, and up the stairs. Third door down.”

 

“Thank you.” Johnny smiles, stuffing his wallet back in his back pocket before he turns. Walking towards you, he grabs your hand gently and pulls you from the main office. Following the clerk’s direction, the two of you quickly arrive at your room. As Johnny opens the door and flicks on the light, the musty smell hits you like a train.

 

The room was as grimey as the smell that followed it, but it was better than nothing. Johnny pulls you inside, letting go of your hand to shut the door. You walk over to the double bed with muddy green sheets. You sit down with a sigh, looking down at your feet as you slowly relax. 

 

Johnny sighs as he watches you. Putting your bags on the bed, he walks over to you and crouches at your feet. He looks up at you with gentle eyes, taking a hand and softly moving some hair from your eyes. 

 

“Hey.” He says, with the same soft voice as before. “Y/N. You’re okay now, I promise. I won’t ever let him hurt you again.”

 

“Johnny.” Your voice cracks as tears brim in your eyes. He hushes you gently, standing and pulling you into a soft embrace. You sniffle, sobbing into his black t-shirt. He lets you ruin his shirt, rubbing your back gently as you let the tears fall.

 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” He continuously reassures, rubbing circles into your back as he softly hums. He then pulls away from you, lifting your chin with his finger and taking in your reddened face.

 

“You’re just tired, Y/N. Your head’s all over the place; go take a nice shower.”

 

“No.” You insist wearily, reaching towards your bag. “I need my smokes, my beer.”

 

“Later.” Johnny promises. “Please, Y/N. Take a long, hot shower. Then we can smoke.”

 

You look up at Johnny with a small pout. You were stubborn; all you wanted was a quick fix to take you to sleep for the night, to push away the nightmares for just one night before you got back on the road again tomorrow for a fresh new start. But, whilst you were stubborn, Johnny was insistent. 

 

Sighing, you roll your eyes. “Fine. I’ll go shower.”

 

“Good girl.” Johnny stands back, letting you stand up. You go over to your bag, rooting through it as you dig out an oversized shirt and fresh panties. Balling them up, you walk over to the door to the bathroom and go inside, shutting the door behind you with a sigh.

 

Flicking on the bathroom light, you place down the toilet lid and place your clothes on top of it. You then walk over to the shower, starting the water off and waiting for it to warm up. You then slowly undress, dropping your dirty clothes onto the floor and standing naked on the cold floor tile, occasionally putting your hand under the shower to test the water’s temperature.

 

When it feels just right, you step into the shower. You pull across the curtain, shutting yourself within the porcelain confines of the motel shower as you step into the watery embrace. You hiss, gritting your teeth as water runs over your scarred arms, the hot steam licking both new and old scars that scatter over your arms like constellations in the sky. Biting your lip, you brace the shower, gently washing yourself as the dirt and sweat from insomniac nights wash down the drain. 

 

You have no idea how long you were in the shower. But, when you exit the bathroom with dripping wet hair and an oversized Hard Rock Cafe t-shirt hanging from your shoulders, Johnny waits for you. A soft smile still on his face as he gazes at you. Your cigarettes and beers beckoning to you from the bedside table. You are safe.

 

You climb onto the bed, crawling over to where Johnny lays waiting for you. He passes you a cigarette and an opened beer. You smile as you take the cig, putting it between your teeth and breathing in the nicotine. Then, you remove the cigarette to lift the beer can to your lips, letting the alcohol tickle your throat. Putting the cigarette back in your mouth, you take a long drag and let it out with a long sigh.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Johnny asks softly, taking a sip of his beer before placing it on the table next to yours. He then picks up his cigarette from the ashtray, tapping it twice on the edge before he lifts it to his lips and takes a drag, blowing the smoke out like before. 

 

“No.” You say, looking down at your arms sadly. Johnny sighs, plopping his cig in the ashtray again and taking both of your arms in his hands. He looks at them, taking in every scar that littered you with a pained expression. He then looks at you, his dark eyes twinkling softly. 

 

“This.” He insists. “This isn’t your fault. It’s  _ his _ . He fucked you up so bad. He will get what’s coming to him. But not tonight. Tonight, it’s just you and me. And, I promise you, I won’t ever let  _ anybody  _ hurt you like that again.”

 

You had no idea why, or what came over you to compel you to do such a thing. However, you knew deep down you were thankful for it. Putting down your cigarette in the ashtray, you turn back to pull Johnny into the deepest of kisses. Something that had been building up inside of both of you for the longest time, all you needed was something to start it. A spark to light the catalyst. 

 

Clinging onto his shirt, he pulls you onto his lap. He grips your thighs tightly, his tongue pushing past your lips to entangle with yours, just like how your fingers were now entangled in his hair, tugging softly at the dark hairs as he kisses you deeply, his hands never moving from your hips. 

 

You pull away for a heated moment, the two of you gasping for breath in hazy moonlight. Johnny sitting under you, resting his head against the headboard as he grins at you with a dazed expression. You on top of him, biting your lip as the tension builds and you lean forward to kiss him again. 

 

His cool fingers creep up your shirt as his lips dance with yours. You giggle softly as his fingers glide over your stomach and up to your chest, cupping your breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze. You hum under his embrace, as he moves his lips down your jawline and to your neck where he leaves his marks on you. 

 

You gasp at his kiss and how gentle, yet passionate, he is. How each kiss will leave a deep bruise like the tattoos that paint his skin. As he kisses and touches you just how you dreamt of, your hands glide under his shirt. Over his toned abs, across his chest. 

 

_ You want him, and he wants you too _ .

 

Taking your hands from under his shirt, you begin to pull at the fabric. You lift his shirt over his head and throw it to the ground, and soon your shirt follows suit. As he makes his moves under you, kissing every part of you, you begin to rock your hips slowly against him, low gasps and hums escaping you as he kisses you like you were fine china that could break with the slightest gust of wind. 

 

He grunts softly with your movements, and you can feel the tightening in his jeans; his boner pushing up into your panties. He pulls away from where he kisses your collarbone to let out a low growl, cursing under your breath as you find your rhythm against him.  _ This was it, the moment that changes it all _ .

 

Just like he did to you, you begin to kiss at his jawline and neck, leaving marks above the tattoo on his neck and dotting his collar with bruises. He grips your hips again as you leave your marks on him, grunting softly as he pushes your hips to keep their movement. Under you, his crotch continues to grow and push into you. You let out a soft moan against his chest as you feel him against you, wanting him even more.

 

“Babe..” He mumbles hurriedly, pushing you away slightly to give him the space to unbuckle his jeans and pull them down, boxers going with them. You watch him pulling his jeans down his thighs, you take sight of the throbbing erection that begs for you. 

 

Biting down hard on your bottom lip, you follow Johnny’s movements with shaking hands. Sliding your panties down your legs and over your ankles, you drop them onto the floor next to the bed. Crawling back on top of him, you position yourself over him. Looking into his eyes with the same hazy expression mixed with the eager expression of want, you lower yourself onto him.

 

Letting out a gasp as he enters you, you grip onto the cedar headboard as you slowly find your rhythm again. This was new for you; of course, whilst you weren’t a virgin and had enough experience with your left hand and nimble fingers in the darkness of your room back home, you hadn’t felt this feeling in a while. The feeling of actual want rather than something to get a fix for a few hours to numb the pain. It was new, and it was amazing. 

 

You find your rhythm, grinding against him slowly as Johnny holds onto your hips, guiding you. He reconnects his lips with yours again, kissing you deeply and holding you gently. You let him push against your walls, finding your sweet spot over and over again. The two of you gasping and moaning breathlessly against each others lips as you slowly find your high. 

 

“Babe.” He chuckles lowly against your lips as he trembles inside of you, waiting for a release just like you were. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him as you ride towards your release. “You’re close. I can feel it.”

 

“It’s okay, baby.” He promises, breath hot on your neck as he continues to twitch and writhe under you. “Let go for me, babe. Don’t hold it in.”

 

You nod. Letting your eyes flutter closed, you finally reach your cloud nine. You gasp loudly, a moan flowing from your lips as you release. The pleasure was unimaginable. Soon after, Johnny follows you. He grunts lowly as he releases inside of you, gripping at the pillows as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

You sit upon his soaked lap as you both sit inside your highs, staring at each other.  _ Out of breath _ .  _ But happy. _

 

You disconnect yourself from him, getting down from his lap to curl up next to him. He gets up from the bed, kissing your hands softly as he heads towards the bathroom. You wait for him, getting underneath the grubby motel blanket and resting your head on your hands, staring out through the blinds to the night sky and the bright neon signs. 

 

You hear a flush from the other room, and soon Johnny comes back. He climbs into the bed next to you, pulling you onto him as he wraps the blanket around the two of you. He holds you in a warm embrace, and you feel his heart pounding in his chest as he rubs circles into your back again, your head safely on his chest.

 

“Hey, Y/N.” He says with his soft voice. You smile softly, resting your chin as your chest as you look up at him. “I wanted to say that I-I love you. I have for a really long time, and after tonight-”

 

“I know.” You cut him off, placing a finger on his lips and hushing him. “I know you do. I do too.”

 

At the reassurance, he smiles. He’s bashful, and you let out a small chuckle as you lean up to kiss his lips deeply once again. You pull away after a long moment, blinking at him in the neon moonlight. He was beautiful; a fallen angel. 

 

_ Your fallen angel. _

 

“Thank you..” was the last thing you said to him that night, whispering in the deep night as you rest your head on his chest again, letting his heartbeat lull you to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
